A Drabble here, Drabble there
by Marronett
Summary: Short drabbles that escaped without warning but that everyone no doubt has always wanted to see. Mostly UM but some friend fiascos thrown in there too sometimes.
1. Drabble 1: What might have been

Author's Note: Ok so I know everyone is hating me for taking so long with TMT. And for those true fans who are dying to know what happens in Friends... my apologies. This may hold you over until I'm content with sending what I have. I've been reading Alicia Blade's drabbles and all the other AMAZING wonderful drabbles for inspiration to want to get back into my SM writing and this is what came up first. I'm not good at writing small things so I'll try... enjoy. Love, Marronett Drabble 1: What might have been Drabble here, Drabble There Jan 2006 Marronett 

Grudgingly his hands pushed into his pockets as a breath slipped through his lips. Quizzically dark ocean eyes took in the shimmering diamonds before him as the overwhelming task once more fell like a ton of bricks upon his shoulders. Ginzuishu.

Would he find something so precious in a simple jewelry store? His shoulders sagged slightly with doubt and finally he tore himself away from the front window of OSA-P. Sunlight glared into his features and he squinted underneath his shades as he walked towards the sun. Suddenly something bounced against his head and his face scrunched in surprise. An object bounced in front of him and the rolled up piece of paper bounced against his toe.

"Oi!" He called as he bent to scoop the offending object. Pushing the crumpled pieces aside he soon realized why it was crumpled up. "A 30?" He questioned turning when suddenly his breath hitched and he stilled, the offending paper held tightly between his fingers. Before him a girl sucked in a deep breath as embarrassment painted it's way up her slender neck and her flawless cheeks. Cobalt eyes swam with frustrated tears and now a smidge of fear as she stared at the paper than back up at him. Hesitantly she reached out her hand for it. Awkward he opened his mouth to make fun of her in order to stop the embarrassing scene. Seriously… what kind of girl made a 30 on a math quiz? His words died in his mouth as he heard a soft sniff come from her perfect form.

Without warning something over came him. He didn't want to see her sad, he wondered what s mile would be like on her perfect features.  
"Oi, that hurt Odango Attama." He mumbled taking a step closer to her, closing the gap between them. Immediately her eyes flew up to his with shock and her hand stilled in the air. "If you wanted to get my attention all you had to do was say Hi." He mumbled, one of his hands removing his shades and immediately her beauty was amplified before him and he held his breath in wonder.

"Why would I…" She began to stutter out as a blush rose up her cheeks furiously. Quickly she snatched the paper from him and turned her body away, hoping her blushing features weren't so noticeable but knowing they were. Leisurely he stuffed his hands into his pockets glancing at her with a small smile. "My name is Usagi, not dumpling head." She snapped suddenly crossing her arms across her waist, a pout on her soft lips.

"Ah… Bunny. Don't you like odangos?" He asked softly and Usagi gasped and turned to face him once more, taking a step closer unconsciously.

"Of course!" She cried and he smiled. He felt his tiers rising and something warm filled his stomach. Without warning he reached up and gently patted one of her odango pigtales. His fingers lingered there than gently trailed down her head to eventually break contact.

Tsukino, Usagi didn't realize she was holding her breath. He had touched her. Almost caressed her head of all things! Her eyes widened with uncertainty as she stared up at him. He was so tall… so dark… so… handsome. Her heart beat within her chest loudly upon it's own violation. It rang in her ears and she knew he probably could hear it. She gulped.

"So do I." He whispered and gently took the paper away from her to look at it once more. Usagi's mouth went dry and her eyes blinked in shock. He turned away from her and she stumbled after him.

"Now, let's see if we can fix this." He mumbled looking over the math, his memory from his grade school days perking at remembrance. Usagi almost tripped and gapped up at him.

"You want to help me?" She mumbled in shock and he smiled down at her.

"Chiba, Mamoru." He smiled and Usagi felt her heart melt. Gently he picked up her hand and slid it through his arm. "And as I told you… I like Odangos." He whispered and Usagi's mouth gapped open as he continued walking down the street, the girl at his side.

"Me too…" She mumbled breathlessly.

--

Mamoru sat up with a start and he sucked in a deep breath. The darkness of his bedroom met him and he ran a hand down his face, as the dream played through his mind again in fast motion. His hand ran down his jaw and he smiled weakly. Turning he bent down and snuggled to the warm body that lay sleeping peacefully beside him. His lips turned up in a loving grin as he pushed a strand of her long blonde locks away from her face, her frame clutching to one of his pillows. She was his angel. Gently he kissed her cheek and he heard her let out a content sigh.

"The way we did things was much more fun my Usako." He whispered gently kissing the skin beneath her ear as he settled in beside her. She smiled unknowingly and he grinned closing his eyes as he drowned himself in her hair. A little fighting never hurt anyone… especially if it still turns out perfect in the end.


	2. Drabble 2: Snowy Truth

Ok so… I can't write short drabbles to save my life.  
That is the point of this exercise… to WRITE SHORT.

Please message me with a word or anything to challenge me to get my Sailor Moon writing skills back up to par. The better the drabble… the easier it will be for me to fall back into TMT… so help me out peoples!

Drabble 2: Snowy Truth

A Drabble here, A drabble there

Marronett

With determination she strolled down the street. He had finally gone too far. She could put up with the name calling. Hell, it had become one of their games. He could put up with him belittling her intelligence. Truth be told… she didn't try so he had every right to tease. She could even put up with him saying things about her and her lack of a boyfriend… she stilled in her thoughts at that one. Those did sting. She straightened her back. Not as much though when she realized he wasn't getting any either. All of this she could put up with. Playing a video game with her brother… now that was her turf and him trespassing was something she would not allow.

True. She never played much with Shingo. He was annoying, rude, cruel and sometimes smelled of stale cornchips. She blanched as she continued her trek towards the arcade. Still, Baka had no right to just pretend he was worth playing with. He had no right to make such an impression on HER little brother that the little rodent would actually want to be friends with the blackard! She stilled and tried to catch her breath.

She was seething now.   
She had been fuming for the last three hours as she worked on her plan of retaliation and as she walked towards the arcade to bring it to its completition she had entered the realm of seething. One because as she made clear earlier, he had gone to far and two because he was taking time away from her precious Christmas Eve dinner with her family. But if this worked… it would be worth a few cold turkey legs.

A crooked smile came to her flawless features as her shoulders haunched as her mind played again her dream attack. Quietly she would wait outside of the arcade until Baka finished his dumb coffee, tossed his yen on the table and sauntered out. Having watched him perform this duty millions of times she knew exactly how long it would take him to make it from the third stool at the bar to the sliding glass doors of the Arcade center. Than she would spring her first attack on him once he stepped onto the cool pavement. A balloon. Not just any ballon. A maple syrup filled balloon. Once it smashed into his skull and dripped down his chiseled features and hideous green jacket she would spring open her bookbag and every feather she had painstakingly removed from her mother's old feather couch pillows would be worth it as they flittered to stick mercilessly on his skin and wardrobe. A giggle of excitement left her lips. Not even the snow could stop her as she trudged forward, her frame bundled in pink gear, her hand cradeling her first weapon.

A bird twittered at her side and Usagi turned suddenly glancing around her. Stilling she blinked than narrowed her eyes as she leaned forward through the cluster of trees. Mission sidetracked she glanced both ways before climbing over the stone hedge into the snowy garden below. It was the rose district. She passed it on the way to Motoki's yet never stopped except to smell the ones that came across the stone hedge. Slowly she pushed herself through the bushes and let out a gasp as thorns tore at her jacket and impacted with her hair.

With a fuss she pushed them off and protected her weapon as she dived out of the beautiful yet harmful bushes. She whimpered as one caught her cheek and sliced a small cut in it. With a groan she pushed herself to her feet and narrowed her eyes in anger at her appearance. Her clothes had a few puncture holes and her cheek was bleeding a bit.

Now he was definetly going to die.

Advancing forward Usagi stilled as she walked over the hill and her eyes surveyed before her. A chill wrapped around her heart and she gulped. Markers. Grave markers. Stumbling quietly forward the snow covered most of the grey stones save one as a figure crouched before it. It was the same figure she had seen that made her turn this way yet now he was crouching, his hand atop the stone as a flawless red rose rested atop it. She paused not wanting to alert him to her presence as she tried to read the stone. Suddenly she heard him heave a heavy sigh as his frame shifted forward and he pressed his lips against the cold cement, his forehead following as he leaned against it.

It was the fastest her heart had ever broken. Her weapon slid from her fingers to roll across the snowy landscape, a twig popping it into a syrupy mess five feet away from her. Her bookbag clopped to the ground beside her as her frame stood transfixed on the figure before her. When he moved back her sky blue eyes took in the words and each one pounded against her heart like a hammer, shattering it into a thousand shards that began to stick into every part of her body.

Chiba. Beloved Mother and Father.

It seemed like ages before he moved. When he did Usagi realized she had not moved since as well. Her fingers began to twitch and when he stood immediately she turned away to try to make an escape.

"It was a car accident." His deep voice washed over her and Usagi stilled turning to face her tormenter. She spied his profile, his eyes staring into the vast blankets of snow. "It careened off a cliff. I survived by a fluke… yet bumped my head. You know… I bet I had a bump the size of one of your odangos'." He mused quietly to himself, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. At that Usagi found herself advancing, step by slow step towards him. The silence surrounded them and she stilled her steps, eight feet away from him. "I don't remember them but I bet they were the best parents in the world." He whispered as his fingers burrowed themselves into his pockets.

Mamoru blinked when he felt her cold fingertips touch his covered arm. He looked at her with alarm. How did she make it to him so fast.

"They would have had to be to make you Mamoru-san." She whispered quietly and immediately he grabbed her fingers, turning to her as he put them in both of his hands and rubbing them, trying to warm the small digets.

"You call me the Baka… don't you have gloves?" He questioned and Usagi glanced up at him as he continued his minstrations. When he glanced up at her his eyes narrowed in a bit of shock. "What did you do to yourself? Can't I leave you alone for five minutes?" He growled rubbing his thumb gently across her cheek wiping the dried blood away from there. Usagi glanced up at him, her heart catching in her throat as his fingers brought a warmth to her she hadn't felt in ages.

"Mamoru-san…" She began and he shook his head, his eyes once more focusing on her cold digits.

"That isn't what you call me." He whispered and Usagi felt tears began to well in the bottoms of her eyes and her lips pressed together painfully.

"Mamoru…" She whispered and he shoved her fingers away from him. He turned away from her and stuffed his hands under his arms to warm them.

"Don't pity me now Odango… I don't want your pity." He snapped gruffly and Usagi's jaw dropped open a bit in shock. Silence passed between them again. Her mind tried to register what was happening around her. Her heart was still breaking for him. Why should she care though… it was Mamoru-Baka. He was the most adult person she knew… surely he would be ok after so many years.

Watching him haunch in the snow she wasn't so sure. Suddenly her heart was beating in her ears and it felt as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to her gut. Mamoru was hurting. She gasped quietly trying to get air to her lungs. He was hurting and she felt helpless. She couldn't bare to see him in pain if it wasn't by her hands… glancing behind her to the ruined syrup balloon and bag she realized something else.

She didn't want to bring him pain. Suddenly in clicked in her head the reasons why he walked in a lone and walked out alone. Why he drank coffee and read the paper instead of comics and milkshakes. It was why she was drawn to him. It was why if she didn't seem him she would worry where he was all day. Not cause she liked him or anything… she just wondered if he had fallen in a hole and if she'd missed it.

Though even that liking statement had to be re-evaluated.

Without thinking Usagi took a step beside him and gently slid her arm through the crook of his and glanced at the flawless marker before him.

"Well… aren't you going to introduce me?" She asked suddenly up towards him and Mamoru blinked glancing at the petite blonde at his side. "Once we meet your parents we can go meet mine and have Christmas Eve dinner."

Slowly Mamoru took in the girl beside him who waited patiently. A small smile curled on his lips as his arm pulled closer to his side securing her arm within. It suddenly didn't feel so cold outside.

"Hai Odango… this is…" He whispered motioning to the marker, Usagi's fingers squeezing into his arm supportively and for the first time in his life… he was going to have a family for Christmas.

Not my best but had to write it. I need some inspiration people! Just one word and we'll see what we can come up with! Help your little writer!

Marronett


	3. Drabble 3: Butterfly Farm

Oh my goodness! This is actually a drabble. Dedicated to CasseeinaMirror for her beautiful inspiration! Thanks!

Keep your thoughts coming and who knows what drabble you might help me come up with!

-----

-------

-------

Drabble 3:

Butterfly Farm

Ami lifted her eyes from the black text before her as the five quietly walked through the atrirum. Sunlight poured from many of the skylights and lit the moist area with an angelic glow. Rei let out a soft giggle as three butterflies flew past her head.

"This was a great idea." Minako whispered taking in the vibrant colors as they swarmed around the five.

"Look over there!" Makoto cried quietly pointing to her left when a flurry of yellow butterflies took off into the air.

"You know… it says here that if a butterfly lands on you, it will grant you one wish." Ami whispered tapping her index finger into the booklet they had received when they purchased their ticket.

"Wow really?" Makoto asked stopping to turn to the genius and Ami smiled looking up at them, her eyes taking in the majesty of nature before her.

"What would you wish for Rei-chan?" Minako grinned pushing at the priestess and Rei smirked flipping her raven locks over her shoulder.

"Please we know what she would wish for." Makoto smirked and Rei huffed as Ami let out a small giggle.

"What would you wish for Usagi…" Ami stilled causing the other girls to pause as well as she looked around her with wonder. "Usagi-chan?" Ami called softly and Rei blinked turning around behind her.

"She was just here." Minako whispered with confusion.

Slowly the small blonde advanced on her stomach through the grass until she came to a leisurely stop underneath a small rose bush. She held her breath as Ami's words rang through her ears once more. Butterflies flapped their wings with leisure around her and she stilled, planting her chin in her hands propping her self up. Her cobalt eyes caught a vibrant blue and red butterfly as it skittered to the left than dipped skittering to the right as if rethinking it's landing plan. With a soft sigh Usagi watched it as if all of her dreams were held inside of it. It dipped once more and Usagi's eyes crossed as it perched it's tiny feet upon her nose. Usagi's smile widened as her eyes began to glow as the butterfly spread its wings once than twice as it perched comfortably.

She had her wish ready. A wish for a certain dark haired college student. With a sigh she let out a breath, her eyes closing as her heart wished with all of it's might. The butterfly unfolded its wings once more than jumped into the air, carrying Usagi's dream upon its wings.

-------


	4. Drabble 4: Sweet Goodbye

This is getting to be really relaxing. It helps me get into the groove…

So if you love my other stories and want to help get me pumped up to update help get my writing funk out by passing over some suggestions for drabbles. All it takes is a word or phrase.

-----

-----

-----

Drabble 4: Sweet Goodbye

788 Words

Marronett

With a defeated sigh Usagi slumped onto the counter. Pale blue eyes took in the petite blonde as she absently stirred her aging chocolate shake. With a glance around his second home Motoki could easily be reminded why his 'little sister' was sulking before him with a look of utter boredom and sadness. The arcade though still humming seemed dull without the usual pack mulling around and adding the true heart to his establishment. With a frown Usagi plucked her straw away from her and let another helpless breath escape her pink lips. Pasting on his best smile Motoki shifted over towards her, his dishtowel brushing imaginary crumbs off the spot before he settled across form her, leaning towards her.

"Cheer up Usagi-chan." He said, encouragement in his voice and her deep cobalt eyes flickered to him than back to the counter. "The weekend will be over soon and the girls will return from that game, Ami from her trip with her mother and even Mamoru-san will be back from his seminar." Motoki smiled and Usagi grumbled her eyes displaying her annoyed dissapointment.

"Did they all have to leave on the same weekend?" Usagi muttered and Motoki grinned with sympathetic amusement towards the small life of the party.

"You have me." Motoki tried and Usagi glanced at him and quirked a slightly amused smirk before returning to her slumped position of disappointment and dispair. Motoki shook his head and wiped the counter once more until he heard the hiss of his sliding doors. He glanced up to greet the new customer but shock flew to his features instead.

"Mamoru-san. Don't you have a train to catch?" Motoki sputtered from across the room and Usagi heard the hurried footsteps as the tall college student approached them. Her eyes widened in surprise as she sat up to look at him as he neared, his overcoat accenting his tall lean frame with two bags slung over his shoulder. One his laptop no doubt and the other his overnight bag.

"I have a few minutes." Mamoru replied breathlessly, a grin lighting his features as he stepped in front of Usagi who still stared at him in a shocked stupor. Motoki smiled as the college student turned to the blonde and his hands immediately cupped her cheeks, his fingers sliding across the smooth skin in a cares as his lips bent down and captured over hers sucking her into his lip's embrace. Usagi's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned forward into him, joy exploding within her. Painstaklingly Mamoru pulled away from her pert lips, his eyes flickering open to see her shining orbs staring back at him with all the unconditional love and devotion he had to see before he left.

"Goodbye my love… I'll call you tonight when I get there." He whispered against her lips before nipping them again. "Try not to miss me too much." He murmered and Usagi let out a soft giggle and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into her embrace as her lips captured his. At that moment Mamoru Chiba would have loved nothing more than to drop his bags, tilt his girlfriend backwards and kiss her till she saw stars behind her eyelids.

A pestering smack on his shoulder with a rag told him that thought would have to wait till Monday. He pulled back and Usagi's fingers had curled around him lovingly.

"Bye Mamo-chan." Usagi breathed and Mamoru smirked, loving the breathless tone of her voice. He bent down and kissed her cheek lovingly before sadly pulling away. She beamed at him and he smiled re-adjusting his luggage.

"Put her bill on my tab Motoki." Mamoru said and Usagi bit her bottom lip, joy etched on her features as she stared at him.

"I always do." Motoki smirked leaning forward watching the couple with a smile.

Mamoru glanced at Usagi's half dead shake and smirked leaning forward.

"Eat more will you bunny? He teased and Usagi blinked looking at her shake than shot him a look but he was already on his way out of the door.

"Oganai Mamo-chan!" She called with a wave and Mamoru grinned glancing over his shoulder as he winked at her than vanished into the crowd. With a content sigh Usagi turned back to Motoki and gasped spying a single red rose laying in front of her, a tag hanging from it's stem.

_**I love you too, Usako.**_

A blush rose to Usagi's cheeks and she picked up the rose lovingly and stared at it. With a content sigh she continued to memorize it as Motoki smirked down at her.

"Double cheeseburger and fries please." She whispered and Motoki nodded.

"Yes, mam." He grinned.


	5. Drabble 5: Snap

Here we go, a brand new Drabble. I hope this is what you meant with tension and stuff. I liked it so I hope you will too! Keep the suggestions coming!

-----

-----

-----

Drabble 5: Snap

950 Words

Marronett

Her ears burned and she rose on her tiptoes, her finger jutting rudely into the firm chest before her. Narrowed ocean eyes stared at her with annoyance as she continued her tirade.

"You're such a superficial jerk!" Usagi screamed and Mamoru Chiba's eyes rolled skyward as he let his hands rest on his hips in tolerance.

"That's a big word Odango… steal it off Ami's homework?" He snapped and Usagi gasped, her lungs sucking in the breath dramatically as she rocked back on her heels.

"MY NAME IS USAGI!" She screamed and finally she had enough. First their usual spat had gotten out of hand when he commented on her new favorite bunny umbrella that her mother had gotten her for a good grade in Math. He couldn't say, Good Job Odango… no he asked if she had cheated. Bastard. Than Motoki couldn't take their screaming anymore and shoved them in the backroom with the threat if they couldn't work it out both would be banned from the Arcade for a week. In anger she pushed out her palms impacting with his black clad chest and he stumbled back in shock.

"Odango!" Mamoru spat surprised and Usagi growled and pushed again sending both to the floor. Mamoru growled and grabbed her arms rolling over to pin her to the ground. She kicked impacting with Mamoru's shin and he cried out and pinched her arm making her cry out in pain.

"I hate you!" Usagi screamed and she pushed forward and he fell onto his back and grit his teeth and pushed her off of him.

"Right back at you, you pain in the…"

"Aahh!" Usagi cried impacting with a box of dispenser napkins. Mamoru jumped up and rushed towards her and her eyes widened in shock and she let out a eep.

"Are you out of your mind!" Mamoru yelled and Usagi gasped as he yanked her upwards to her feet. She felt a bruise already forming on her back and her eyes narrowed upwards towards him.

"You attacked me!" She snapped and Mamoru gasped and tightened his grip on her arm making her wince.

"You started it!" He yelled back and suddenly Usagi felt her heart thud in her chest painfully. Her eyes widened a bit as she suddenly noticed how close he was to her. Mamoru stilled watching her eyes and felt something jump inside of his stomach.

"You did!" She snapped but her voice was losing its bite and Mamoru watched in alarm as confusion started to crease her brow. His fingers uncurled and slid up her arm and Usagi pushed her hands out interacting with his chest yet the force she once had behind it was gone. He grabbed her hand and held it out at the wrist and her eyes shot up at him. The fight was still there but so was something else and it was the thing he had seen in his own eyes for the last year and a half. Finally her eyes narrowed again and he saw her try to hide what he had already seen her slip. "You make me sick Mamoru-san!" She screamed and Mamoru held his breath and shook his head as he pulled her a step closer. She wanted a fight.

"If I make you so sick why do you keep putting yourself in my way!" Mamoru yelled and Usagi gasped and than scrunched her face in disgust.

"You wish! No girl in her right mind would ever want someone as egotistical, rude and so un Prince Charming!" Her voice rose on a painful pitch and he saw the tears prick at her eyes before she closed her eyes in annoyance.

It was then that it happened. The moment. The moment that was about to die if he didn't do something. Sucking in a breath he jumped, taking the biggest leap in his life.

"I'm not Prince Charming." He hissed and Usagi held her breath looking up at him and she shivered as his hand left her arm to reach up and cup her neck tilting her head upwards towards him. "But I'm perfect for you." He whispered and Usagi's eyes widened as he pulled her into his arms and his lips crushed gently upon her own. Stars exploded behind her eyes as she leaned into his embrace, his lips meshing over hers in a way she had only dreamed of. She pulled her arms from him and he released her as her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist and traveling up her back. Their lips pulled apart and Usagi sucked in a shattering breath and her eyes fluttered open to stare into his probing. A blush rose to her cheeks and her lips curled upwards as she rose on her tiptoes. She nodded bitting her lower lip and Mamoru smirked squeezing her to him as her lips pressed against his. Sometimes all you needed was a good fight to get the truth out.

------

Motoki felt his heart thud in his chest as he stared at the three sets of eyes who looked at the back door with mixtures of worry, anticipation and boredom.

"Do you think they really killed each other?" He hissed, worry lacing his voice as no sounds had come from the room after the large noise of boxes falling. Minako gulped and Ami put a hand over her eyes as Rei shook her head, her nails digging into her arms as she bit her bottom lip.

"If they did… I'm going to have to blame you." Makoto said suddenly as she turned to Motoki and Motoki gasped shocked and pointed to himself.

"Me!"


End file.
